


Marry Me ~ Song fic.

by Lou_La



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sad, Song fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: The song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett inspired me to write a sad fic. Enjoy.
Relationships: He/She





	Marry Me ~ Song fic.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?list=RDzXDAYlhdkyg&v=p_IwENcMPOA)

** She wants to get married, she wants it perfect **

** She wants her granddaddy preachin' the service **

** Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country **

** Not too many people, save her daddy some money  **

** Ooh, she got it all planned out **

** Y ** ** eah, I can see it all right now **

* * *

He slowly walked into the wedding venue, dreading the day. The day he’d lose her for good. Together, they shared 4 beautiful children. Only 2 were biologically his, the oldest 2 were from her last relationship. Their youngest daughter was turning 7 when he bought the wedding ring for her. He’d loved her since they were teenagers. He’d walked into the jewellers with the oldest daughter (who was nearing 12) to buy a ring for her that she’d love. They settled on a nice, simple, heart diamond in the middle with 2 infinity diamonds on each side, representing their 4 children. He was going to take her out to dinner and then propose in the local park after everyone had left. She hated being the centre of attention.

* * *

** I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back **

** I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask **

** I'll try to make it through without cryin' so nobody see ** ** s **

** Yeah, she wanna get married **

** But she don't wanna marry me **

* * *

She looked beautiful as per usual. Her dress clung to her frame elegantly, showing off her beautiful body. Their daughters (15, 9 and 6) were in ivory pink dresses while their son (13) was in a black suit. He wasn’t meant to see her before the ceremony, it was considered bad luck. He was walking into the gardens when he saw her reciting her vows. “Wow, you look beautiful,” he commented from the doorway. She turned around with a grin on her face. “I didn’t think you’d come,” She said. He shrugged his left shoulder. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” She smiled earnestly and turned back to her vows. As he walked away he couldn’t help but think “it’s a shame it’s not you and I today,"

* * *

** I remember the night when I almost kissed her **

** Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever **

** And I always wondered if she felt the same way **

** When I got the invite, I knew it was too late **

** And I know her daddy's been dreadin' this day **

** O ** ** h, but he don't know he ain't the only one givin' her away **

* * *

She clearly only saw him as a booty call/best friend. He saw her as much more. He wanted to marry her and create a new life with her. He was there when she suffered with her menstrual problems, he was there when her first boyfriend left her, and he was there when her children’s father left in the night. He’d taken them all into his small flat and worked overtime every day to keep them afloat until she found a job. One night, after lots of wine, he’d kissed her. She’d stuttered out an excuse and left for her bedroom. The next day when he came home from work, she and her two children were gone.

* * *

** I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back **

** I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask **

** I'll try to make it through without cryin' so nobody see ** ** S **

** Yeah, she wanna get married **

** But she don't wanna marry me **

* * *

She’d moved back in a few weeks after that and a year later, they had their firstborn daughter. Then 3 years later their second daughter arrived. Everything had gone so well for 7 years, and that’s why he proposed. But she’d turned it down saying she didn’t feel that way about him. She moved in with her parents, taking her eldest daughter and son with her. He couldn’t help but feel resentment towards her for a few years. When the invite to her wedding arrived a few weeks after their youngest daughter had turned 11, he knew he’d truly lost her for good.

* * *

** Bet she got on her dress now, welcomin' the guests now **

** I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now **

** But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now **

** So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hidin' out in the back **

** Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask **

** I'll try to make it through without cryin' so nobody sees **

* * *

The wedding was a beautiful event. She looked beautiful. Their children looked beautiful. Everything was perfect. Even the weather. It made it even harder to enjoy himself. His love was marrying someone else, and he’d never be the same again. Their 6 year old daughter was the one who made him see sense in the evening. “Why is mommy marrying someone who isn’t you? I thought you loved each other,” She’d asked. He’d picked her up and sighed. “We still do,” He answered. “But if you do, then why aren’t you marrying her?” She’d asked. “We didn’t want to get married. We loved each other enough to have you and your sister. Then she met someone else who she did want to marry, and I let her."

* * *

** Yeah, she wanna get married **

** Yeah, she gonna get married **

** But she ain't gonna marry me **

** Whoa, but she ain't gonna marry me, no **


End file.
